Asu Rito caught cheating on Budo
'''Asu Rito caught cheating on Budo '''is the seventh episode of How to Catch a Cheater. In this episode, Budo catches Asu cheating on him with Gema Taku. Characters * Yandere-Chan with eyepatch * Asu Rito * Budo Masuta * Gema Taku Plot As always, Yandere-Chan with eyepatch starts the episode by introducing herself, and explaining the events of the previous episode. After this, she tries to justify the fact that the show is family friendly, despite previous episodes have shown divorce, death, and suicide. Eventually she gives up, and shows her true colors, saying in a evil voice that they're gonna catch some filthy cheaters. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch then explores the school, looking fir cheaters. Eventually, she picks up a scent in the plaza and stops there. She tells the audience that she's scoped out a cheater, who turns out to be Asu Rito. She explains that she can tell this because she has "cheating goggles", and it doesn't take a professional such as herself to notice such a thing. She then decides to follow Asu to the track. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch observes Asu running at an incredible rate, and then her doing push-ups. Meanwhile, Budo Masuta is watching her from a distance, mesmerized by her athletic ability. Budo then decides to make a move, and makes several roundhouse kicks in hopes of gaining Asu's attention. It works, and Asu is drawn to him like a moth to a lamp. She asks if he wants to be her boyfriend, and of course, Budo accepts. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch then approaches the couple, and asks them what the secret to their relationship is. Budo explains that when he kicks, he is not kicking his opponent, but rather he's kicking Asu's heart. Asu seconds this, and says she loves Budo. The couple then shares a tender kiss, with Yandere-Chan with eyepatch censoring it. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch contacts her co-workers, telling them that Asu might not actually be a cheater, and that the situation calls for drastic measures. The episode then jump cuts to the front of the Cooking Club of Akademi High School, and she explains that since the cheaters are getting harder to catch, they have implemented new technology with the funds they've received from the viewers to make Yandere-Chan with eyepatch completely invisible, besides her clown nose and eyepatch. She then goes to check on Asu. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch spies on Asu going down the hall, with her saying "There's no way I'd ''ever ''cheat on Budo!" Yandere-Chan with eyepatch then gets a call from her co-workers, who inform her that Asu's suitor is in the Cooking Club. She arrives there, and meets Gema Taku. She contacts her co-workers again, angrily yelling at them that she doesn't care he wanted a girlfriend and that she wants to keep her job. She then sighs, and says that she'll make it work. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch then approaches Gema, and tells him that she heard he wants a girlfriend. Gema confirms her statement, and she says that this might just work. She then goes to the nurse's office, and grabs a needle filled with steroids. She then drugs Gema with them, making him inhumanly buff. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch sees Asu coming down the hall, and positions Gema to meet her. He leaves the room and says "Uh, hi, I'm buff, wanna go out with me?" Asu, taken aback, accepts his offer, abandoning Budo and describing Gema as "a Greek god". Suddenly, Yandere-Chan with eyepatch enters, catching Asu. Asu begs her not to tell Budo, but it's too late, as she's already on her way to him. Budo, meanwhile, is happily running down the path, lovestruck by Asu, Yandere-Chan with eyepatch halts him, and informs him of Asu's unfaithfulness. Budo is heartbroken and depressed, but sadness quickly turns to fury, after she tells him she cheated on him with a gamer. Budo suddenly evolves into a larger version of himself, prepared to destroy Asu and Gema. With that, he furiously enters the school building. Budo begins to yell at Asu, and Asu makes attempts to apologize, to no avail. Budo decides his only choice is to do his final attack. Asu and Yandere-Chan with eyepatch attempt to stop him. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch quickly gives up and escapes the school. Meanwhile, Budo begins to evolve in size, stretching out and becoming taller. Gema cries out in despair as Budo quickly evolves into his final form, blowing up Japan altogether. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch somehow survived the explosion, and the episode comes to an end. category:Episodes